This invention relates to a method for preparing an immobilized microorganism-complex having controlling activity against plant pathogenic microorganisms.
As the conventional methods for immobilizing cells of microorganisms, there have been known (1) carrier-bonding method, (2) bridging method and (3) entrapping method [Saburo Fukui et al. (Ed.), Koso Kogaku (Enzyme Engineering), pp 158-164]. These methods have all been used in an attempt to carry out a successive enzymatic reaction.